Twisted Love
by Ammykace
Summary: Roy Mustang is a stupid stupid man. He is playing Edward and Riza off of one another, will he profit? Roy/Ed/Riza
1. Delusions

Twisted Love – Chapter I: Delusions

This wasn't happening. His world wasn't supposed to fall apart like this.

_She finally said yes._

How stupid he'd been.

_You know I love her, right? You knew that?_

Foolish. Idiotic. Moronic.

_She said she'd go out with me. We can't see each other anymore._

It wasn't supposed to hurt.

_It's been fun Edward. Really._

It was supposed to be fun. Supposed to have been done for kicks.

_I'm sorry it ended this way._

He wasn't supposed to have fallen in love with the bastard.

_Goodbye Edward._

Edward's vision was blurry. His eyes were unfocused and red, tears welling in them. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to be upset. He knew getting into things that Roy was just looking for someone to screw. He'd been in between women, frankly because he'd noticed Riza Hawkeye. Roy had told him she was his ultimate goal. He wanted her, suddenly, and Edward, although intoxicated and his current lover at the time, had shrugged it off. They'd both been drinking heavily anyway. Roy often commented on other women and it had never bothered him. Probably because he had the prize. At the end of the day, he got to go home to Roy's bed. He got to spend the night writhing in pleasure in his arms and sleeping in the comfort. This confused him, how he could be so emotional now, when he had never been jealous before.

Life was mysterious that way.

Edward thanked whatever had made it possible that Alphonse wasn't witnessing this moment of weakness. This foolish dream and hope he had held. What did he think would happen? That he'd ride off with Roy into the sunset like a fairy tale? Of course not. For one thing, Roy would never get him into a dress. He snickered. He was morbid sometimes. Always thinking inappropriate things at just the wrong times. Perhaps this was insanity. He always wondered how one knew if they were insane or not.

Loving Roy Mustang had been insane. That much he knew. Clearly it got him nowhere. He needed a drink. It was an incredibly bad habit he had picked up after the war, getting drunk, but he found it was an effective way to clear his head. Nineteen years of age implied he had little time or experience with the drink, but he figured he could remedy that. Getting up off of his couch and walking to the cabinet, he pulled out a bottle of vodka and poured himself a shot in a nearby shot glass. "To forgetting Roy Mustang!" He downed it all at once.

He would have a hangover in the morning, but at that moment, he couldn't give a damn.

Their first date had gone well, he supposed, Roy Mustang mused. They'd gone out to dinner, Riza in her beautiful black dress, and he in a suit. It had been expensive, but nothing his pocketbook couldn't handle. She was elegant and graceful, with a rough edge that was distinctly Riza. He sighed contently. Something felt off however. Like he was missing something. He couldn't for the life of him place his finger on it. He had had a successful date with a beautiful woman, whom he loved, and there was something that didn't feel right about the whole arrangement. Maybe he shouldn't have broken things off with Edward so soon. For one thing, the sex was fantastic, and it was unlikely he was just going to fall into bed with Riza. He'd have to consider it, if he felt the urge to sleep with someone. He knew Edward wouldn't turn him down. Although he felt somewhat guilty for using the young man, he did care about him. It wasn't all bad.

This reasoning led him to Edward's door, two weeks later. He'd knocked and seen the young man's surprised golden eyes for naught two minutes before he was staring at wood again. That wouldn't do. He knocked again, harder. "Edward, open the door!"

"Bite me!" Came a voice from the other side.

"Edward, I just want to talk to you…"

"I saw your eyes, I know what you're after. Go see your damn girlfriend."

Oh yes. He remembered the young man's temper now. Cursing, he pounded on the door. He would not be denied, not tonight. "Edward, damnit! I need to talk with you!"

"You broke up with me!"

There were people watching him now. He could feel the cool stares at his back. This wasn't what he planned. "Edward please, it's over with her! I swear it!" He was lying through his teeth to manipulate the blond, and he knew it, but damn, if it was going to get him what he wanted, he'd do it. He stepped back as the door opened before him, the soft light illuminating Edward's pale features.

"Are you serious? You really aren't seeing her anymore? You don't love her anymore?"

"No…I was wrong. Misguided. Things didn't work out between us. Please Edward, you have to believe me." He didn't like the idea of pleading to his ex-lover out in the street under people's scrutinizing gaze, but if it would get him what he wanted, he would do it.

The blond appeared to be considering things. Roy watched carefully, hoping for the chance to redeem himself. He'd had multiple lovers in the past. This could work. He knew how to manipulate both parties into never knowing what was going on. It was risky, but he could manage it. A hesitant nod was all the man needed to head inside the warm townhouse. Edward did always like a warm home.

As the door closed behind him, he felt certain he could pull things off.

The changing seasons brought a sense of foreboding, Riza thought. The heat from the summer gave way to the cool breezes of fall. She had been seeing Roy for three months steadily and was considering taking the relationship up a notch. Of course, taking charge had occurred to her. She wondered why the man hadn't jumped her. Admittedly, he had the libido of an eighteen year old, and it was surprising really that he could go so long without sexual contact.

Unless he was getting it from somewhere else.

Of course he wouldn't be that stupid, she chided herself for considering it. But after those first few weeks, Roy had changed. His attentions became…platonic. Less interested in the sensual, sexual aspect of their budding relationship, and while she didn't mind moving slowly, she certainly did mind if he was losing interest.

Why would he lose interest though? Had she offended him in some way, and he was afraid to tell her? That seemed unlikely. Was it that her chest was too small? No, she thought, she was well above average in that department. Was she too opinionated? Perhaps. She considered this aspect. Roy had never backed down from a debate with her, or a challenge. She doubted that's what was wrong.

Then, what was he up to? She had heard rumours, of course, before they were together that Edward and Roy had been hooked up. But of course Roy wouldn't have asked her out if he was seeing Edward, would he have? Clearly the man wouldn't be so stupid as to cheat on him; or her for that matter. She didn't think the young man was in the picture, but one could never tell these things if they weren't looking for them. She sighed. Love was so blind. She had to figure it out though. And if he was in fact cheating on her, he would pay dearly.

Roy Mustang shuddered. Somehow the wind seemed much colder at that moment. Someone must have been thinking bad thoughts of him. How rude of them, making him shudder so. He strolled along the dirt path at a leisurely pace. He wasn't due at Riza's for another hour or so, and his thoughts turned to her. She was beautiful. Her skin was soft and inviting. He longed to run his fingers along her smooth skin, to feel the strength and elegance wrapped up in one package. He hadn't wanted to rush things with her. He truly cared for her and didn't want to screw things up so quickly. That's what he had Edward for. Edward was hard as steel, and sexy in his own way. The way his muscles twitched as he came all over them, or the way his lips swelled when they kissed. His beauty was every bit as powerful and enticing as Riza's was, only far more masculine. His skin looked hard compared to hers, and probably was.

He shook these thoughts out of his head. The two were starting to blend together in his thoughts, and more than once he had considered inviting both blonds into his bed at once. Foolish thoughts, since neither party would go for that, mostly because they weren't aware they were competing in his mind for his attention. This competition in his mind was beginning to reach beyond it, which he didn't like.

It was hard to explain to Edward why he couldn't come by this night, or that one. It was harder to take Riza home instead of invite her in because he had plans to be with Edward later that evening. It was getting ridiculous. Beyond that, all of his free time was being sucked away as both lovers were moving into a stage where they were more demanding and needy.

This hadn't been the brightest idea.

He knew he had to let one of them go. Or both. The problem he was faced with now was who to choose. Three months ago he would have said Edward without thinking. But knowing him more intimately, as well as Riza, had only made things more difficult. He cared deeply for both of them. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…this wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to love Edward. And he certainly wasn't supposed to love Riza. What the hell had he been thinking?!

Dinner was always a lovely occasion. Edward smiled as he entered the restaurant with Roy. It wasn't as fancy as some other places perhaps, and had he known Roy was still seeing Riza, he'd have known he was getting the second best places in town. Roy rarely took him out these days, and he was glad for a change in the monotony.

He looked over the menu, eyeing his choices carefully. It had been awhile since he had last eaten out at a restaurant and he wanted to select something delicious. Roy was smiling at him that lazy, annoying smirk he often gave him when he was patronizing him, or studying him before a sexual encounter. He hoped it was the latter. Things had certainly spiced up in their love life as of late, and he wasn't in a hurry to change things. It seemed as though his brief interlude chasing female Lieutenants was over.

The waiter came and took their orders before leaving again. He felt like he was floating. Roy hadn't paid as much attention to him in months as he was now, and he was thoroughly impressed. He'd forgotten what it was like to be the center of that powerful man's world. He found his cheeks heating up as he blushed over several flattering comments the man threw his way. It's not as though he'd remember them later. A hand was curled around his flesh hand, resting there calmly as though they were long time lovers. They had been, of course, and still were. But it felt as though their history was out for all to see.

Edward found he didn't mind so much. He had snatched up this gorgeous man, and no one else could have him, no matter how much they tried. He wouldn't back down. Not for a second. Of course he never saw the burgundy eyes watching them.

An evening out with Maria Ross had sounded good. They were distant girlfriends, occasionally breaking away from their male counterparts to eat, or discuss things that would put any men in hearing distance off the conversation.

The classy café had been her idea. She'd eaten there before, and it was one of her favourite places to go when she and Maria were out discussing things like men and firearms. Not in that particular order. Stepping inside the door, she had caught a familiar face in the crowd. Roy was here. At first she felt her heart beat faster, breaths coming out at a slightly more rapid pace and a slight light-headed feeling whenever she gazed at him from afar.

She had taken in the sight of the man, dressed casually, but looking attractive. The collar of his black dress shirt was undone, revealing a little bit of skin. The shirt broke off to reveal his hand on top of a gloved hand.

Wait a moment, she thought as her gaze turned to his companion. The blond braid and white gloves were a dead giveaway. He was out with Edward, on what clearly looked like a date. Her heart stopped and her body stiffened. She barely heard Maria call her name before she turned and stalked out. Roy Mustang was just like every other man. A cheating, lying bastard and for that, he would pay. Revenge would be hers.


	2. Crash And Burn

Twisted Love – Chapter Two: Crash and Burn

The time for pain and shock was over. She sat in her dorm room, Maria having left hours ago. Oh yes, the time for her pain was over. The time for his pain was just beginning. How dare Roy string her along like that? What on Earth was he thinking? And what was she thinking by taking him up on his suggestions? The suave way he flirted with her and asked her to dinner that first night three months ago.

She sighed. Even worse, she truly cared about him and he stomped on her heart behind her back. She found herself wondering if Edward knew, if Edward had had any sign he was the other lover in her boyfriend's life. Or was it the other way around? Was she the other woman in Roy and Edward's long standing relationship? She supposed perhaps she was, although she didn't wish to admit it.

Riza had never suspected that Roy was still seeing Edward.

Why hadn't she? She had heard the rumours, and acknowledged them. Everything about Roy's body language had said they were together on a date. A date that should have been shared between her and Roy. Edward should have never been involved in this. He was too young anyway. She was closer to his age, Edward was just being used, she decided.

She doubted he knew it. He was a loyal young man and it was unlikely he would participate in cheating. She had to find out, she had to know.

The next afternoon, Edward was surprised to find Riza Hawkeye on his doorstep. It was after work, clearly, and he'd never really spoken to her before at work or outside of it. She rather frightened him, actually, like all male staff. He stood there, gaping at her for a moment, trying to find his voice.

"Can I come in, Edward-kun?"

"Oh, right, sure. Sorry." Edward stopped gaping at her at once and let her in. She was a beautiful woman, even with her hair up like so. He had always acknowledged it at the back of his mind, and he sometimes wondered why Roy had given her up for himself. He had never recognized his own beauty. "Please, make yourself at home. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Water would be nice." Riza told him with a weary smile.

The look on her face made him weary, so he hurried off to fetch the water as quick as possible. It was clear she was here about a grim matter. He wasn't sure what it could be, but he was curious to find out. Filling a glass with cool tap water for her and one for himself, he moved back towards his living room, setting the glass on the coffee table before her.

"Thank you Edward-kun." Her lips were pulled thin as she seemed to be contemplating something. Her calm exterior seemed stiff, even to him.

It was all Edward could do to keep from fidgeting with his own glass as he sat down. "So…um, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I'm here to discuss Roy."

"Oh." Edward didn't like where this was going. He had taken the woman's potential boyfriend from her; she was likely going to be upset with him.

"I saw you out with him last night." Riza began, sipping her water calmly.

"I never meant for you to see that, honestly. I had no idea he hadn't told you that he and I were dating. And I certainly would never do anything to-"

"Give me a moment, Edward." She ordered him with a short, stern tone.

Edward shut up immediately.

"You're right, I had no idea you were seeing him. That's not necessarily a problem. Or rather, it wouldn't be if I wasn't also seeing him."

Time stopped at that moment. His throat turned dry and his chest tightened. Roy had been cheating on him? Why? Hadn't he told Edward that it was over between him and Riza? He felt foolish. No wonder they hadn't been out together…he was just being used for sex. "Oh." He finally managed softly, sounding entirely upset.

"You really didn't know…I thought that was the case." Riza added softly, her tone kind and gentle. "I didn't come here to yell at you, Edward-kun. I just wanted to talk to you. One thing I wanted to know was if you knew he was also dating me."

"I had no idea." Edward whispered softly. "I really didn't. He told me when we got back together that it was over with you…he decided he wasn't going to date you. I…I didn't mean to mess anything up with him for you. Not really."

"Well, regardless, I won't tolerate this behaviour from him." She frowned, looking at him.

Edward nodded after a moment, composing himself. Much like Riza, when the shock was gone, he was left with nothing but rage.

"I propose we get avenge ourselves. We deserve better than this." Riza added angrily.

He found himself agreeing with the woman. Roy had jerked him around before, their first time around and had apparently been jerking him around all this time, and he was furious. Not only at Roy, but at himself for being so damn gullible in letting him back in the door. But as stupid as he had been, Roy had been worse and there would be hell to pay. When listening to her plans, he found himself nodding. It sounded perfect.

That evening when Roy came over, Edward was careful not to let on he knew the man was cheating on him. It wouldn't do to have their plans ruined so easily. He greeted the man at his door and managed to tolerate being kissed. He was a great kisser.

As usual, things progressed quickly enough, Edward felt the man's hands at his shirt and he moved to unbutton Roy's white button down shirt slowly, teasing him with the full advantage of all their time together in the past year or so. Just pretend it's like every other time, he told himself.

Things were getting heated and they were in nothing but their boxers when the noise came. The slugs left two holes in Edward's headboard, but that could be easily repaired when he had a moment. The best part, was Roy's expression. Utter shock, crossing over into total horror. With extreme caution, he watched the man turn back to the doorway.

"Good evening Roy. Weren't you planning on meeting me tonight?"

He had been making out with Edward. He was certain he had been and that it wasn't a dream. He didn't even feel tired honestly. He was a hundred percent certain that he had felt the blond writhing under his touch, the strong muscles clenching as they were getting closer to actual sex. And then the two cracking shots that sent shivers down his spine froze him. He was stiff and held still for what felt like an eternity. Then he heard her cool voice.

Shit.

He turned to look at her, daring to meet her steely eyes. She looked pissed. She ought to, he thought. He deserved it. How did she know where he was? How did she get in here? How did she find out? The questions whirled around in his mind. He turned to look at Edward. The young man didn't seem at all surprised to see Riza there, or at being caught in bed with Roy. His eyes told him he was relieved.

Shit.

They had been in on this together, somehow. How did they find out? He opened his mouth to speak and ducked as another shot was fired into Edward's headboard, leaving the blond alchemist to groan in complaint. A small smile was offered as an apology from her and Roy gulped. Two pissed off blonds put him in a bad spot.

"I…Riza…Edward…"

"No." Edward said calmly. "I don't want a damn excuse Roy, I want the truth."

"But I…"

"You owe it to us. How dare you cheat on me? Or Edward?" Riza glared at him, looking absolutely fierce.

Roy cowered. She sounded pissed. Of course, she would be. And Edward didn't look much happier. "I…I wasn't cheating. I never said we were exclusive…"

"Yes you did!" Edward turned on him angrily. "You told me we were exclusive, you asshole! Don't try and pull out of this now. What part of this made you think it was okay?"

"I didn't think…"

"No kidding." Riza' sarcastic voice broke in. "You didn't think. You know what Roy, you can go to hell. I'm not interested in this relationship anymore." Roy watched her retreating back from the bed.

"Well that…"

"Get out." Edward's cold voice slapped him back to reality.

Roy winced. He hadn't considered that Edward might actually break up with him as well. "But Edward…"

"You lied to me Roy! You outright lied! This wasn't just an excuse; you actually told me you broke it off with her. What was I supposed to think when she came to my door to tell me she saw us out together?! What the hell Roy? What the hell were you thinking? What was going on in that damn mind of yours?!" Hands were on his hips and Roy felt oddly threatened by the position the young man took.

"Edward I didn't mean to hurt your…"

"You don't give a damn about me. Get the hell out of my house!"

That was a good time to make his exit. He'd talk to the young man when his temper had cooled off. He pulled on his clothes, frowning as he disappeared downstairs and out the door.

She felt like crying. Of course, she wouldn't, she was stronger then that, but it hurt. Having Roy cheat on her…it wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't supposed to be involved with a man who would break her heart and she wasn't supposed to break like this.

Walking home had been difficult, but she managed, entering the apartment and greeting her dog. Hayate was great company when she was upset. She went through the motions of feeding her pet and left for a long shower. Riza wouldn't let this stall her life. She'd get over him like any other man she'd ever bothered to date.

It didn't help that she loved him and had for awhile. It was only chance he had finally noticed and asked her out. That stupid bastard. With a sigh, she turned up the hot water, closing her eyes as she let it wash over her body.

He wanted to cry too. Edward had lost Roy twice. He could barely keep from hyperventilating. Only this time it was his fault. No…not his fault. Roy's fault. Even if he broke it off, it was Roy's fault. He wanted to hate him, but he couldn't. He had been foolish to take the man back.

The clock told him he'd been sitting in his boxers, in silence, for an hour. He had desperately wanted to stop Roy. Beg him to forgive him for his temper. To come back to him. He'd forgive the cheating but…he wasn't sure he deserved to settle for that.

No. He deserved better.

That was the whole point behind this. He deserved better than to be jerked around by Roy's lies and deceptions. If only it didn't hurt so much.

It wasn't supposed to end like this. He wasn't sure what the goal had been but he'd had it all. Two blonds who cared for him mixed with great sex. They were never supposed to know about the other. Sure, he had lied to Edward, but didn't he deserve it?

Apparently not. Staring out the window from his own apartment as storm clouds moved in and rain began to fall, he mused. How fitting, the parallel to the storm within him.

They had left him and now he had no one.

He regretted it.


	3. Camaraderie

Twisted Love – Camaraderie

Edward was reading a book in his living room, legs crossed. He jumped when there was a knock at the door. Odd, he wasn't expecting Al or Winry, considering they were in Rizenbul…although it would be very like Winry to turn up before calling, dragging Alphonse behind her. Perhaps if he ignored it, the bored salesman would go away.

No such luck, the knocking persisted a second time. He sighed. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, and probably didn't even look presentable. He was wearing black sweatpants and a white t-shirt. "Coming!" He grabbed his black jacket and slipped it on overtop, brushing his hair back into a ponytail. He knew he looked like hell, but whoever bothered him would just have to live with it.

Edward opened the door in quite a mood, no problem taking it out on one of the poor salesmen that ever graced his doorstep, but jumped in surprise at who was standing there. None other than Riza Hawkeye. He flustered for a moment, his anger dissipating within moments, turning to confusion.

She smiled weakly. "Hello Edward."

"Um, hi. I wasn't expecting company…" The tone suggested that expecting could be replaced with wanting, since his appearance was horribly ragged.

"This isn't a bad time, is it?"

"No, I suppose not." He stepped aside, inviting her in. What was she doing on his doorstep anyway? He watched her step inside. She at least looked together, as though she'd gotten ready for her day. He sighed. He concluded he had been quite lazy that morning. "Make yourself at home. I'll just make myself a little more presentable…"

She smiled at him. "It's alright if you don't. I did surprise you after all."

Edward nodded. Well he wasn't going to turn down that. "So, can I get you anything to drink or…?" He let the question hang in the air.

"Water, please."

With that, he excused himself, amazed.

For the second time in as many days, Riza found herself in Edward's townhouse. It really was spacious for one individual. She looked around the room, noting the bookcase with a smile. He probably had one in every room. This one held pictures of his family on one shelf. She looked them over, Winry and Alphonse had sent pictures, some of Edward when he was younger as well. It was nice.

Her gaze travelled around the room, taking in the desk that threatened to collapse under Edward's addiction of books, the coffee table that wasn't fairing much better and the couch that had enough room for one person to squeeze into with the offending pieces…someone really ought to intervene in his addiction.

Riza was startled when Edward came back into the room, looking almost guilty for exploring the room, even if he had mentioned he didn't mind. Edward smiled at her and handed her the water before moving to clear off a seat for her. She watched him. In truth, she didn't know him that well, probably no one did. She found herself curious.

"Sorry, I really wasn't expecting company at…" He checked his watch. "Six o'clock?! Holy crap!"

She nearly giggled. "You look like you've been reading all day."

"I have." Edward blushed. It was almost cute to witness, she thought. He shuffled around to clean up a bit, enough so that she could sit comfortably and room for himself.

She took the cue and sat down. He joined her moments later. Riza smiled at him. He looked confused. He was wrong though, the distracted scholar look suited him well. She noted that he looked rather attractive with his hair pulled back haphazardly and his clothes thrown on loosely. He was also particularly thin which made her frown lightly. "Did you eat today, Edward?"

"Oh, no, not yet." He admitted, looking slightly ashamed.

"Let me take you out to eat." She insisted out of nowhere. She couldn't really blame him for looking surprised at that statement. They weren't close by a long shot, but perhaps it would be an interesting friendship, seeing as they have something in common.

"…Okay."

It was a small restaurant, fairly inexpensive and it had homey feel to it. The style of the food was distinctly simple, and it was one of Edward's favourite places to eat. It reminded him of home. He led her to a table and gestured for her to sit with him. He'd never been out with a woman before, under any circumstances…unless one counted being dragged around Central buying Winry things…which he did not. He relaxed a little when she smiled at him.

Riza picked up the menu and began looking it over. He watched her, since he didn't need to read it himself. Edward was patient though, and offered advice when she asked for it.

A waiter came over and took their orders and left.

Riza smiled at him again. "How are you doing, Edward?"

"Alright I suppose." For some reason the question had caught him off guard. "This…isn't the first time it happened to me, so, it's alright."

She frowned. "It's not alright."

"Sure it is." He smiled weakly. The truth was he didn't think he was that well suited for a relationship anyway, and at least he had had Roy, so he could say that, ten years from now when it was likely he'd have nephews and nieces to bother him on the issue.

"No it's not. He had no right to do that to you, anymore than he had the right to do that to me."

"He did it before though. He left me when you said yes. Only he told me that didn't work out and came back…" He sighed. "I was stupid."

Riza frowned again and took his hand in hers. "Edward, you're not stupid. He's very…persuasive. And charming."

"Not really." He laughed. "He never did try and charm me. It was just…well not much." Edward blushed. He didn't really want to admit quite what the relationship was, which was mostly sex.

She understood though and smiled. He smiled back, and realized she was holding his hand and blushed, gently pulling it away. She didn't look bothered by this, which was good.

Dinner came after that, and he settled down to eat.

Riza watched him, smiling a bit. She had never really spent time with the younger man, although she knew him for so long. She had never considered it, but now that they had been in the same situation together, she found it appealing to make him a friend. Perhaps a close friend. He was attractive…she blushed. Her thoughts shouldn't take that turn, she chided herself. He was only nineteen after all.

The food he'd recommended was good. It was like going home to your family and having your mother cook a great meal in your honour. She loved it. It had been quite some time since she had seen her family anyway, but the warm feeling was there. She would have to come to this restaurant again in the future. The thought of asking Edward to accompany her flittered across her mind, which surprised her.

Once their meal was completed, she insisted on paying her share, which Edward, after persuasion, relented and allowed. He could be a gentleman when he tried and it was almost charming, in an awkward way. She had never seen the young man attempt to be particularly polite or nice before. He really was, she mused, reclusive. He could probably live in a hut in the middle of nowhere with nothing but books and be perfectly content.

It was a shame really. She sighed, the evening was drawing to a close and she didn't feel as though she should go back to her apartment alone to her dog. She'd rather have company if she could have it.

Stepping outside the restaurant she turned to the young blond accompanying her. "Care to go out for a drink?"

He smiled at her and nodded. "Sure."

Riza led the way down the street. She knew of a fairly nice bar not too far away and wondered if Edward went out much. Probably not, she mused. But he didn't look like he was troubled by it, not now. Not like he had when she arrived at his door. She had noticed it when she arrived, but that was all the more reason to spend time with him.

Their conversation turned to current events, anything to keep away from the topic of what happened the night before. Although, he must have been thinking of it, she certainly was. Perhaps a drink in good company wouldn't be bad.

Darkness was a strange thing. It could mean a bad omen, or a bad mood. Or simply, the fall of night.

It was dark out when they left the bar, several drinks later, with lighter wallets and lighter heads.

It was still dark when Riza had nearly fallen against Edward, laughing.

It was dark when he kissed her.

It was dark when she let him.

It was dark when they entered Edward's town house, and neither bothered to turn on the lights.

It was dark when she took him by the hand and pulled him up to the bedroom.

It was dark when they fell into bed together.

Darkness held many secrets within its mysterious folds.

Riza relaxed. Her companion was fast asleep next to her, his flesh arm resting on her stomach. He was surprisingly charming when drunk, something he no doubt picked up from Roy, and his lips were quite loose. Apparently information wasn't the only thing he was willing to part with when he was drunk.

She could barely believe she had allowed this to happen…falling into bed with a man after a few drinks. She hadn't even given herself up to Roy, and she'd dated him for two months. Edward had been positively bright when drunk, perhaps a look at what he could have been like if he hadn't endured the many hardships he had.

Or she was thinking too much. That happened to her when she drank, along with the impulsiveness that led them to this situation. She wondered how he'd react when he woke up beside her. Probably not well. She moved to get up, to escape, to let him relax.

He sighed in his sleep and held onto her tighter. It figures he'd be a clingy lover in bed when she was trying to escape. She smiled a bit and settled down. Well, if he wanted her to stay, he could deal with the shock later.

For Roy, the darkness was taunting. He was alone for the first time in a long time. He had no one to turn to, and no one else he was interested in. No, he wanted his lovers back…both, either one, whatever. He wished he hadn't been caught.

It wasn't just that though. That normally didn't bother him, getting caught. What bothered him was that Edward and Riza had caught him.

He was more than just attracted to them.

Shit.

Roy glared at his reflection in a mirror. How he loathed himself at this moment. Not only had he damaged his own heart, but his lovers. Both of them. Shit Roy, what were you thinking?!

He was nursing a drink, it was a night for alcohol. Sometimes he had those nights, when everything seemed wrong and the world seemed miles away.

How he hated them.

How he hated himself.

The reflection stared back. Of course it did, he was glaring at it. Then it was gone in a rain of shattered glass.


End file.
